A Night Unexpected
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: My piece for Fandom for Tsunami Refief. When Bella goes with Edward to meet his long time friend, Jasper Whitlock, she finds what she least expect. MA and AH.
1. Chapter 1

Author: butterflybetty

Rating: MA/NC-17

Title: A Night Unexpected

Summary: When Bella goes with Edward to meet his longtime friend, Jasper Whitlock, she finds what she least expected.

"Baby, are you ready?" Pushing the front door to our apartment open, Edward rushed in. "Traffic's going to be a bitch."

"I'm ready," I sighed, dragging my suitcase out of our bedroom. "I just need to turn on the machine, then we can go."

"Hurry," pressed Edward.

Rolling my eyes, I walked into the kitchen, letting him carry my bag out to his car. Flicking on the answering machine, I locked the door and rushed out to him. Edward smiled as he pulled the passenger side door open for me. Blushing, I leaned up on my toes, kissing his cheek. A small moan reverberated out of him.

"You little minx," he teased, swatting my ass before I could sit down. Pretending to be offended, I scowled, but, secretly, I loved when he smacked my ass.

Edward closed the door, rushing around and climbing in behind the wheel. A smile played on his lips as he started the car, heading out of Forks, toward Seattle. Looking out the window, I tried to stifle my nerves. Edward was taking me to meet his long-time friend, the only person he respected in this world, Jasper Whitlock.

I met Edward a year ago at a small, rundown coffee shop. It really had been one of those cliché meetings. Turning with my freshly made cafe mocha in my hands, I ran into him, spilling the boiling liquid down the front of his white oxford shirt and black pants. Like my humiliation hadn't been bad enough, I took it one step further by grabbing a stack of napkins and proceeded to pat his crotch.

Edward grabbed my hands, insisting that he'd handle it. Blushing like a fool, I rushed out of the coffee shop, tears pricking at my eyes. It took me a week to get the courage to go back there, but I did. Imagine my surprise when I saw Edward sitting at a small table in the back. Trying to hide behind my dark hair, I stepped up to the counter and tried to order my drink, but the barista told me the man in the back had already bought me one. Looking back, I saw that she gestured to Edward.

When I approached his table, Edward stood up, tossing me a crooked smile before inviting me to sit down with him. My face heated up as I slid into the chair, stammering out an apology. However, he stopped me by reaching over and placing his finger over my lips. After insisting that all was forgiven, he handed me my coffee and we began talking. I forced him to let me cook dinner for him, which didn't really take much forcing, and we'd been together ever since.

However, this would be the first time I'd meet anyone in his life. Both of Edward's parents passed away when he was in high school, and he didn't have anyone else, expect for Jasper. With the way Edward talked about him, one would think that he's God. I admit to being a little jealous about the way Edward gushed about him, but I couldn't show it. I loved Edward, and I knew he loves me.

"Baby, we're here," murmured Edward, reaching over, taking my hand in his. I turned back to him, smiling. "You ready?"

"Yes," I smiled.

Edward pushed open his door with a growing smile. My hands shook as I reached out and opened my door, unsure of why I felt nervous. Of course, I knew why. Edward regarded Jasper's opinion, if he didn't like me, Edward would leave me. That's a fact.

Once he had our bags out of the trunk, Edward grabbed my hand, pulling me through the front gates of the large tutor style house. Stepping onto the small porch, he set our bags down and rang the doorbell, giving me a reassuring smile.

From the other side of the door, I heard someone yell, "I'm coming, hold on!"

A moment later, the door opened and I stood face to face with Jasper Whitlock. A lazy smile ghosted his face as he shifted his gaze from Edward, to me. His bright blue eyes sparkled, one corner of his lips lifted into a smirk, as he brought his hand up, pushing his shaggy golden hair out of his face. He gave me the once over, before turning back to Edward.

"Hey, man, been a while," he laughed, opening his arms for a hug. Edward dropped my hand, wrapping his arms around his longtime friend. Pulling on my bottom lip, I stood there, watching their reunion. Edward pulled back, but still didn't say anything. Jasper turned back to me. "You must be Bella. Edward's told me all about you."

"He's told me about you, as well," I giggled. Jasper's eyes traveled to Edward.

"Really?" he smirked. "Is that true, Edward?"

"Yes, but not everything," muttered Edward, ears burning.

Jasper nodded, looking back over at me. "Hmm, we'll just have to compare notes and see what dirty details he shared, won't we, Bella?"

"I guess so."

Jasper laughed, reaching out and taking my hand, pulling me into his house. Edward picked up our bags, following us inside. Jasper told him which room to take leave our bags in, before leading me into the living room. Edward hesitated for a moment before heading up the stairs. Jasper smiled, pulling me down on the couch next to him. Jasper, not more than a year older than us, carried himself off as being much older.

"So, Bella, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a writer," I nodded, unsure why I nodded my head.

"What do you write?" he pressed. Leaning forward, he smiled, "Do you write porn?"

"No," I exclaimed. Jasper leaned back, laughing.

"What's so funny?" wondered Edward, walking into the room. He sat next to me, slipping his arm around my waist, an act that Jasper seemed to enjoy.

"I just asked your girl here what kind of writing she does," he shrugged, leaning back, placing his arm on the back of the couch.

"He asked me if I write porn," I added, "which I don't."

"She writes supernatural books." Edward sounded proud as he explained in detail about my books.

The entire time he spoke, Jasper looked between us, a knowing smile playing over his lips. When his eyes flickered to Edward, another look cross them, amusement. Almost like there was a secret that only he knew about. Edward shifted on the couch behind me, causing me to look back at him. He blushed, leaning in and kissing my cheek.

"I bet dinner's about ready," announced Jasper, standing up and offering me a hand. "I'm starving. How about you, Bella?"

"Famished," I murmured, placing my hand in his. Jasper pulled me up flush with his body.

"Let's eat," he winked.

Tugging on my hand, Jasper lead me out of the living room, with Edward following, and into the dining room. The oak table had already been set for three. Jasper pulled out a chair, gesturing for me to sit. Sliding into the chair, I thanked him with a nod. Edward sank into a chair across the table from me, keeping his hands in his lap as Jasper walked into the kitchen.

I shifted my gaze to Edward. "Are you okay?"

He smiled, "I'm fine. He likes you."

Before I could question him further, Jasper came back in with a large bowl of vegetable soup. He filled our bowls, poured us each a glass of wine, and took his seat at the head of the table. "Why'd you pick supernatural books?"

"Um, I don't know really," I paused. "I suppose that's not really true. My father used to tell me stories as a child about vampires and werewolves. As I grew up, I guess I just took what he told me and gave it my own spin."

"Do you believe in vampires?" Jasper teased.

"No," I laughed, "it's just fun to let my mind ask the what ifs."

"Hmm," he hummed, picking up his glass, taking a swig of his wine. "I'll have to try one of your books."

"I hope you enjoy it." My cheeks burned from my blush.

"I'm sure I will," he smirked. "Now, eat before your soup gets cold."

While we finished our dinner, they talked about work. I sat in my seat, sipping on my soup and listened as Edward opened up to his longtime friend. There was still so much about Edward that I didn't know. He'd never been an open book, but neither had I. He barely talked about his family, only offering up a few details about the car accident that killed them. I learned with him, it was better not to ask too many questions, knowing I wouldn't get many answers.

Once we finished dinner, Jasper insisted that we settle in the living room again for some coffee. Edward declared that he would clear the table, so I followed Jasper into the living room, walking over and looking at all the photographs sitting on his shelves. All of them were of him and Edward, some from high school, others from college. I picked up one where they sat on the beach, feet buried in the sand.

"We were sixteen when that was taken." I startled when Jasper, placed his hand on my back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," I lied. "Where was this taken?"

"Myrtle Beach," smiled Jasper, taking the picture from me. "Just before our parents died."

"Your parents?"

"In the same accident with his," Jasper frowned, placing the picture back in its spot.

"Oh," I mumbled, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't be sorry." Jasper lead me back over to the couch, sitting down next to me. "I don't know how much he's told you."

"Not much," I admitted. "But I don't ask either."

"Why not?" He wondered.

"Because he wouldn't tell me if I did." I stated. "Edward's private."

"He is," agreed Jasper, but didn't offer anything more.

Edward came back in a few minutes later, sitting behind me again. He and Jasper started talking about old times, while I just listened. I'd never heard Edward laugh as much as he was with Jasper. After a few hours, though, Edward and I headed upstairs to bed, bidding Jasper goodnight. He followed us to the stairs, watching as we walked up to the guest room.

Edward closed the door behind us, looking back at me. "Well?"

"Well, what?" I smirked, kicking off my shoes.

"What do you think of him?" Shaking his head as he kicked off his own shoes. "He likes you, I can tell."

"What makes you think so?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, unbuttoning his shirt. "He said he would read one of your books."

"He might have just said that to be nice," I pointed out.

"No, if he says it, he means it," Edward disagreed, tossing his pants on floor and climbing in bed. I finished undressing, pulling on my nightgown. Sliding under the covers, I rested my head on Edward's chest. "Do you like him?"

"He seems nice," I admitted.

"He is," murmured Edward, leaning down and kissing me. "He's important to me, baby. You're important to me. I need you to get along."

"We are," I smiled, bringing my hand to his check.

Edward closed his eyes, kissing me again, before lying back down. Rolling onto my other side, I nestled myself into his arms and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up sometime later, searching the bed for Edward, coming up empty. Sitting up, I looked at the clock, two in the morning. Scrambling out of bed, I crept across the room, pulling the door open. The hallway was dark, quiet, almost eerie. At the other end, though, a door sat ajar, light pouring out, along with the sounds of heavy breathing. Slowly, I walked down the hall, staying close to the wall. Once I reached the room, I reached out, pushing the door open completely. What I saw caused my breath to catch in my lungs, and my eyes to bug out.

Edward, my beautiful Edward, naked on his knees, with his hands bound behind him by rope, knees shoulder width apart, and mouth wrapped around Jasper's hard cock. With one hand on the back of his head, Jasper thrust into Edward's mouth. Jasper's head was thrown backwards, delicious moans dripping out.

Feeling me standing there, Jasper snapped his head back up, sexy smirk spreading over his face as he tightened his grip on Edward's hair, pushing his cock deeper into his mouth. Edward's muffled moan echoed through the room. I clenched my thighs together, feeling my arousal.

"Don't be shy, darlin," he drawled, holding his free hand out to me. While my mind screamed at me to turn and run, my feet stepped toward him. I raised my hand, placing it in his. Jasper spun me, pressing my back to his side, resting his hand just under my breast. My white, cotton nightgown did little to hide my pebbled nipples.

"Looks like your girl likes what she sees, boy." Edward's eyes shot up to mine, a look of lust and need swimming in them. "Eyes down, boy," snarled Jasper. Edward quickly looked down. Jasper smiled, shifting his gaze to me. "He's normally so well behaved. I'll excuse this one, seeing as you're here."

Words left me as I watched Edward sucking on Jasper's hard cock. I'd never seen a man giving another man a blow job, but it was beautiful. Long and thick, Edward managed to get all of him in without gagging. I still had problems taking Edward in completely. Jasper snaked his hand up, cupping my breast, rolling my nipples between his long, nimble fingers.

Bringing his lips down to the side of my neck, he moaned, "Tell me, beautiful Bella, does seeing my cock in his mouth turn you on?"

I nodded.

"Answer me," he grunted, licking my neck. "I want to hear the words."  
>"Yes," I gasped. Jasper smiled against my skin.<p>

"His mouth," he inhaled, "feels fucking amazing."

I bit my lip, trying to stop from moaning. Jasper moved his hand from Edward's head, up to my arm. Pulling, he placed my hand on the back of his head, pushing down. "Lead him," he ordered.

Tugging on his head, I pulled Edward's head back, meeting his eyes for a moment before pulling him back onto Jasper's dick. Edward took him all in again, nestling the thick cock in his throat. I set a slow, steady pace, enjoying watching each and every time Edward took him in. Jasper slid his hand down my abdomen, resting just under the hem of my short nightgown. Sucking on my earlobe, he lifted his hand, slipping them inside the simple white cotton panties I wore, cupping my pussy.

"So wet." My breath caught as Jasper brushed his fingers across my lower lips. "You're soaking."

I whimpered.

"Tell me, beautiful Bella, do you want me to cum in his mouth?" groaned Jasper, tightening his hand over mine, increasing the pace, "Or do you want me to cum on his face?"

"Mouth," I panted. "I want to see him swallow your cum."

"Mouth it is," he agreed. Looking back down at Edward, he thrust himself all the way in, letting his head fall back as he came. Edward gulped down Jasper's cum, I found myself aching for my own release. "Oh, fuck, Edward, I love filling your fucking mouth. Such a good cock sucker."

Edward moaned as he pulled back, releasing Jasper and shifting his eyes back to the ground. Jasper pulled his hand out of my panties, I once again whimpered. "Don't worry, beautiful, we'll take care of you, won't we, boy?"

"Yes, Master," whispered Edward.

"Look at her," commanded Jasper. Edward's head shot up, eyes immediately catching mine. "Tell me, beautiful Bella, has my boy filled your mouth with his cock?"

"Yes," I shivered.

"Has he taken your pussy?" he pressed, nipping at my neck. I nodded. "Tell me."

"Yes," I gasped. "He's had my pussy."

"Did he fuck you hard? Or soft?"

"Both," I moaned.

"Which do you prefer?" He moved behind me, both hands slipping up under my night gown. Raising my arms, he tugged my nightgown off of me, leaving in just my panties. "Hmm, do you like it when he pounds into you, taking you hard and fast? Or when he slowly makes love to you?"

"Hard," I admitted, keeping my eyes locked on Edward's. "I like it hard."

Edward moaned but didn't speak.

Jasper dropped my nightgown on the floor, moving so that he stood in front of me, right next to Edward. He brought his hand down, running his fingers through Edward's hair as he looked me over. I should've been embarrassed about standing nearly naked in front of him, but I didn't. Quite the opposite in fact. I was turned the fuck on. Jasper stepped up in front of me, grabbing the sides of my panties. Slithering down the front of my body, he slid them off, tossing them aside.

Starting at my feet, he brought his hands up, caressing my calves, grazing over my knees, to my thighs, before stopping his hands between legs. He looked over at Edward, whose eyes were trained on his hands. "Do you like it when I touch her, boy?"

Edward's reply tumbled out, "Yes, Master, I love it."

"Do you want me to taste her?" Jasper queried.

Inhaling, Edward nodded, "Very much so, Master."

Shifting his gaze back to me, Jasper pushed my legs apart, holding me so that I didn't fall. Without looking away, he leaned in, licked my pussy. I moaned, wanting to beg him for more. He pulled his lips back, licking at my juice that coated his lips. Standing up, he took my hand, leading me across the room to a dark red chair.

"Sit," he ordered and I sat. He moved back over to Edward, gripping his arm and pulling him to his feet. Jasper gestured for him to follow, which he did without question. Edward's cock was harder than I had ever seen it. Jasper tossed him a pillow on the floor in front of my feet. "Kneel," and Edward knelt in front of me.

Jasper moved behind Edward, gripping his hair and pulling his head back. Edward winced. "You have five minutes to make her cum, boy. If you don't, I'll show her how I punish you. You don't want that, do you?"

Edward shook his head, but didn't speak. Jasper let go of his head, reaching around him, he pulled my legs apart, opening me up for him. Edward didn't hesitate as he leaned forward, burying his tongue in me. I gripped the arms of the chair, digging my nails into the cloth. Edward held nothing back, sucking and lapping at every bit of me. Jasper stayed behind him, running his fingers up and down his back and side. Edward shuddered, arching into him. My hand twitched, wanting to be buried in Edward's luscious bronzed hair.

Reading my mind, Jasper reached up, grabbing my hand, placing it on his head. "Pull hard, beautiful, he likes it."

Gripping the locks between my fingers, I pulled him further into me. Edward moaned, doubling his efforts. My orgasm, already building, grew more intense with each passing second. Jasper's eyes, wide and anxious, focused on Edward's mouth. My body began shaking as Edward leaned up, sucking my clit between his teeth, biting down. Arching my back, my scream echoed through the room. I fell back against the seat while Edward lapped up everything I gave him.

Jasper pulled his hair from my fingers, yanking his head back. Crushing his lips down onto Edward's, I watched as their tongues swiped at each other's. Tearing his lips away, Jasper grabbed his arm, dragging him to his feet. Edward's cock was right in front of me, beads of cum bubbling at the tip. Without realizing, I leaned forward, licking the liquid off, savoring the taste. My head was yanked back as Jasper grabbed my hair roughly.

Bringing his lips down, just a millimeter away from mine, he gritted, "Don't touch him without my permission." I whimpered, nodding immediately. Releasing my hair, he straightened back up, turning back to Edward. "Go to the table," he instructed.

Edward moved, not looking back at me. He stopped at the side of the table, but didn't get on. Jasper, turning back to me, held out his hand, a friendly smile on his lips. I placed my hand in his, letting him pull me up to my feet. Jasper lead me over to the table. Swiping my feet out from under me, he lifted me up, laying me on top.

Bringing his hand up to my face, he smiled, "If you want us to stop, all you have to do is say so, okay?"

"Okay," I breathed.

Jasper winked at me before he moved over, untying Edward's hands. Bringing his hands up in front of him, Edward rubbed his wrists but didn't say anything. At least, not with his voice. His eyes were locked on mine, green orbs sparking with excitement. Jasper moved to the other side of the table, pulling my left arm up, securing it to the table with black leather cuffs. Edward followed his lead, securing my right arm, and then my leg. Once all my limbs had been secured, he placed his arms down to his side.

Turning, Jasper moved over to a large metal cabinet, pulling open the door, shuffling through whatever was inside. He came back over a moment later, laying a large vibrator, nipple clamps, and a butt plug. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's cock twitch. Jasper handed him the nipple clamps, but didn't speak. The room, though silent, screamed with anticipation.

Reaching up, Edward pinched my nipple, adding the nipple clamp. It stung, but didn't hurt. While Edward added the other clamp, Jasper had crawled up onto the table, running his finger over my ass, pressing just the tip of his finger inside. Looking up at me, he smirked, "Tell me, beautiful, has he fucked you here yet?"

"No," I hissed, needing more.

Cocking an eyebrow, Jasper looked up at Edward. "Hmm, we'll have to change that, won't we?"

Edward's jaw clenched but he didn't say anything. Jasper laughed, slipping his finger out of me. I whimpered at the loss. He picked up a bottle of lube, spreading it over his fingers. Turning back to me, he slowly pressed one finger into me. Inhaling, I clenched my hands. Jasper stopped, but didn't pull his finger out.

"Do we need to stop?"

"NO!" I shouted.

He laughed, "Okay, just checking."

Slipping his finger out a little, he pushed back in. Taking his time, he worked until he had three fingers inside of me. I panted, needing more. Adding some lube to the plug, he pulled his fingers out of me, and gently pushed the toy in. "Oh, my god," I gasped.

"This will get you ready," he purred, winking at me.

Sliding off the table, he reached up and flicked the nipple clamps. I whimpered again, feeling them tugging at my skin, enjoying them more than I thought I would. Walking around the table, he wrapped his arms around Edward, who'd been silently watching. Taking his cock in his hands, Jasper began to stroke him, slow and steady. Placing his lips on the side of Edward's neck, Jasper smiled.

"I think you deserve a treat, boy," he murmured. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you want, Master," came his reply immediately. Jasper, still stroking him, stepped around and looked him in the eye.

"What do you want?" Jasper's words were clear, he wanted to know what Edward wanted.

Shifting his eyes over to mine, he barely requested, "I want her mouth...for now."

Nodding, Jasper turned and looked down at me, spread out before him. "Then take her mouth."

Edward climbed into the table, straddling my chest. Taking hold of his cock, he rubbed the tip along my lips, coating them with the beads that had formed once again. Parting my lips, I let him slid in until he hit the back of my throat. Edward's head fell back, he sighed.

"Let me hear you, boy," ordered Jasper, placing his hands on my thighs. I knew he'd crawled back onto the table, resting between my spread legs again.

"Oh, fuck, Bella, your mouth...so good," moaned Edward, shifting himself deeper.

I was powerless to stop him, not that I wanted to, anyway. I loved his cock, and having him in my mouth was only beat by when he buried himself in my pussy. I lifted my head, trying to take more of him in. Sensing my need, Edward brought his hand down, keeping my head lifted as he fucked my mouth. Edward had just pushed his cock into my mouth when I felt Jasper press the vibrator into my pussy. I cried out around Edward's cock, giving him the chance to delve further into my throat.

Gripping my hair tighter, he groaned. "So fucking tight."

"Fuck her mouth, boy," quipped Jasper, switching the vibrator onto its lowest setting, working it inside of me.

The feeling of him playing with my pussy, while Edward filled my mouth and that plug occupied my ass, sent me withering, desperate for another release. However, Jasper went too slow, taking his time to tease me. I knew I wasn't going to be granted my release anytime soon. I'd figured out his game, finding myself a willing participant. For one night at least.

Edward panted above me, taking my mouth hard as he slid his cock in and out of me, pushing deeper until my nose came flush to his skin. His fingers, coiled in my hair, guided my head, leaving me open for his pleasure. This had been the first time he'd ever let go like this with me. Jasper slid his hand up, tugging on the clamps attached to my nipples. Pleasurable pain radiated through me, my body shook. Jasper pulled the vibrator out of me, I whined around Edward.

"That's enough, boy," commanded Jasper. Edward whimpered as he pulled his cock out of my mouth, climbing off the table, but he didn't dare disobey his master. Jasper moved over, offering him the toy that had just been inside of me. "Suck."

Doing as told, Edward opened his mouth, sucking on the toy. I moaned, pulling at the restraints holding my arms and legs down. Jasper turned and looked at me, devilish smile tugging over his lips. "Now, darlin, don't you worry. You'll get your reward, too."

Pulling the toy from Edward's mouth, Jasper tossed it onto the table. Reaching over, he started unfastening my restraints. Pushing my legs back, he slowly pulled the plug from inside of me, tossing it onto the table as well. Lifting me into his arms, he carried me over to the bed, laying me out. He laid on the bed next to me, gesturing for Edward to do the same, which he did.

"Beautiful Bella," he inhaled, grazing my neck with his nose, "I'm going to take you now. If you want me to stop, you'd better say so now, because once I've had you, you're going to be mine. Understand?"

"Yes," I breathed, and I did. I would be his, just as Edward was his.

Jasper leaned up, pulling a drawer open on the table next to the bed. Pulling out a package of condoms, he tore one off and tossed it to Edward, along with the bottle of lube from before. As Jasper tore his own condom off, it hit me. They were both going to fuck me.

Both men were hard as steel as they rolled their condoms on. Jasper laid back on the bed, reaching out for me. My body shook as I moved over and straddled him, letting him lead me. He placed his hands on my hips, lifting me up and lining me up with his cock. He raised his hips as he pulled me down, filling me completely.

"Ah," I cried out, bracing myself on his chest.

"How can you be so fucking tight?" he gritted, thrusting a few times. "Boy, fuck her ass now!"

Edward crawled up behind me, placing his hand on my back and pushing me forward. Leaning toward Jasper, I felt him push two lubed fingers into me. Once he made sure I was ready, he pulled his fingers out, placing the tip of his cock at my hole. I held my breath as he started pushing in. The plug had done nothing to prepare me for the feeling of having him inside of me. Not only was Edward bigger, but longer, too. He paused, his hips becoming flush with my ass. I inhaled deeply, trying to get used to the feeling of both men inside of me. I never would.

Jasper covered Edward's hand. "Move slowly."

Edward pulled back before slowly pushing back into me. My fingers curved into Jasper's chest, nails digging into his skin. He moan, closing his eyes and thrusting up into me. The sensation was almost too much to handle. Alternating strokes, they began thrusting, increasing their pace until they were pounding into me. Words failed me. My body, being used for the pleasure of my boyfriend and his master, begged for more. Edward slid one of his hands out from under Jasper's, grabbing my hair, pulling my head back. I cried out.

"Oh, she likes that," snarled Jasper, reaching up and flicking the nipple clamps.

"Fuck!" I growled. Edward pulled my hair even harder. "More, fucking give me more!"

Slamming his cock into me, Edward used his other hand to slap my ass, the smack echoing through the room. My eyes rolled back, feeling the stinging pleasure at his hands. Jasper pulled on the clamps once again, and I was done for. My toes curled, my back arched, and I screamed, feeling my climax race over me. Losing the ability to hold myself up, I crumbled onto Jasper's chest, letting them do as they wanted to me.

"Master, may I please cum?" Edward grunted, digging his fingers into my hips.

"Cum, boy," ordered Jasper.

Edward slammed his hips into me once again, shuddered as he finally found his release. Jasper followed him, and the three of us slumped onto the bed, worn out. As exhaustion rolled over me, I felt them both lean down, peppering my face and neck with kisses.

When I woke again the next morning, I was surprised to find myself back in the guest room, panties and nightgown back on. Again, Edward wasn't in bed with me, and if my body didn't ache from last night's experience, I would have wondered if I'd dreamed it all. Sliding out of bed, I stretched, enjoying the ache that filled my body. I'd never been so turned on as I'd been last night.

Walking out of the room, I looked down at the end of the hallway, finding the door to that room shut. From downstairs, I heard Edward and Jasper laughing, so I headed down, finding them sitting in the kitchen, both only wearing a pair of loose fit pajama pants. Smiling, Edward stood up and came over to me, slipping his arm around my waist.

Leaning in, he kissed me chastely. "Morning, did you sleep okay?"

"Um, yeah," I uttered, nervously.

Jasper cleared his throat as he stood up. "Can I get you some breakfast?" he inquired, walking toward the stove. "An omelet, maybe some scrambled eggs?"

"No," I murmured. "I'm not really much of a breakfast eater."

"Are you sure? Breakfast's the most important meal of the day, Bella," he explained, sending chills through me. "Helps keep your energy up during the day."

"Okay," I agreed. "Whatever you say."

"Good girl," he chuckled, winking at me. Turning back to the stove, he started cooking. "So what should we do today?"

"Today?" I questioned. Jasper looked over his shoulder at me.

"Yes, I took the day off to get to know you better, Bella. So what do you want to do?"

Blushing, I looked up at Edward, who shrugged his shoulders, offering me the choice. Knowing that what happened in that room would stay in that room, I turned back to Jasper, smiling. "Why don't you surprise us?"

A sexy smirk curved up on his face, "Are you sure you want me to do that? You may not like it?"

"I trust you."

And I did, regardless of what happened during the night. I knew sooner or later we would end up back in that room. A shiver ran through me at the endless possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Butterfly Betty

Rating: MA/NC-17

Title: A Night Unexpected: One Year Later

Summary: One year's past by since Edward and Bella last visited their good friend, Jasper. Maybe it's time for another trip.

-ANU-

"Baby, are you ready?" Edward called from the living room. A wry smile slipped over my lips, a feeling of deja vu washing over me. It'd been a year since I last heard those words, at least in the same context. Pulling my suitcase off the bed, I hurried out of our room. Edward stood next to the front door, almost bouncing on the balls on his feet. While he'd never say anything, he was excited.

"Okay, I'm ready." I leaned up and kissed him. "Calm down before you have an aneurysm."

"I'll try, I promise," he murmured, sliding his arm around me.

Edward took my bag from me and we headed out to the car. I climbed into the passenger seat while he added my bag to the trunk and slid in behind the wheel. With one last look over at me, he started the engine, pulled out of the driveway, and headed toward the highway. Taking a deep breath, I looked out the window; the anticipation of what lay ahead of me was overwhelming.

If you'd told me a year ago that I'd be on my way for a weekend rendezvous with my boyfriend and his Master/ lover, I'd have laughed my ass off, but that's exactly where I found myself heading. Our last visit to see Jasper Whitlock had surprised me, sending me reeling with everything that had happened, but the more I watched them, the little ways they touched, I knew they had more than a physical relationship. Edward trusted him and, in return, I put my trust in him as well.

Of course, it wasn't that easy.

Edward loved me—this I never doubted—but knowing he wasn't solely mine was hard to process when we got home. Every time the phone rang, I found myself wondering if Jasper was on the other end, or if he'd tried to get Edward to leave me. Paranoid images of them meeting in secret, laughing at my expense, haunted me.

For the first few months, I let my insecurities wreak havoc on our relationship. My fears and doubts nearly tore us apart, but Edward held strong, assuring me at every turn that he was in love with me. While I still had concerns, I knew that Jasper was too important to him and if I cared for him as much as he did me, then I had to be understanding. Hence, the trip back to Seattle.

"You're being quiet," Edward said, reaching over and taking my hand. "Having second thoughts?"

"No," I replied. "Just nervous. I don't really know what to expect this time."

"Nothing has to happen." He looked out the window, before adding, "If you don't want it to."

"It's not that I don't want anything to happen." I huffed. "I loved the way you and Jasper made me feel that night."

"But," he pushed. "I know there's a but hiding in there somewhere."

"No buts." I smiled, trying to sound more confident than I felt. "Just a little nervous that I'll fuck something up and then he won't want me, too."

"Oh, that's not going to happen," he scoffed. "You've talked to him so you know how much he's looking forward to being with you—in any way that you choose, baby."

I blushed, recalling the many nights that Jasper and I had spent on the phone, getting to know each other better. On more than one occasion, our talks turned into phone sex. We'd attempted to use webcams, but I felt awkward and uncomfortable. Jasper insisted that he thought I was beautiful and amazing. The man was a smooth talker, knowing just how to manipulate my feelings.

We had delved into our greatest fantasies, most of them involving him dominating me. He'd spent hours detailing how he wanted to feel my body, challenge my control, and love my soul. I'd never considered myself to be a submissive person, but he made me reconsider everything I thought I knew about myself. No matter how much I tried to deny it, he'd owned my body the moment he first touched me.

Shifting my eyes up to Edward, I smiled. "I know, but it's different on the phone."

"It is," he admitted, "but trust when I say that whatever he wants to do to you, he means. Of course, you're always allowed to safeword, but he'll push your limits."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I murmured.

Edward laughed, tightening his hold on my fingers. "Baby, that's a good thing, I assure you."

"So you say," I mumbled under my breath.

-ANU-

The sun had begun waning when we finally pulled up in front of Jasper's house. Over the last year, I'd learned that it belonged to his family and had been passed down to him after his parents were killed. Jasper talked more openly about the losses he suffered, unlike Edward who still kept much of himself locked away inside his head. He'd opened up more to me over the last year, but I saw the pain in his eyes and knew not to push him very hard. He needed time and I willingly gave it to him. Edward was worth the wait.

Silently, we climbed out of the car, meeting at the trunk and grabbing our luggage. He slipped his hand into mine, giving my fingers a gentle squeeze, before leading me up the winding, stone pathway and onto the porch. Before we could knock, however, the door was pulled open and we found ourselves face to face with Jasper. The year since our last trip hadn't changed him much. He wore his hair a little longer, keeping it pushed out of his face with a brush of hand. If anything, time had only enhanced his features, or maybe it was just that I'd missed him more than I realized.

"I was starting to get worried," he said, laughing. His baby, blue eyes sparkled and danced between us. "Say something already!"

"Hi," I giggled, biting my bottom lips.

"Hi?" He scoffed. "That's all you can say?"

"Um, yeah, I think so." I shrugged my shoulders.

Jasper laughed harder and stepped to the side. "Get your pretty asses in here."

I knew the moment we stepped over the threshold that there'd be no going back. Of course, I wasn't sure I wanted anything to change, either. Just like the last time we visited, Jasper instructed Edward to place our bags in the guest room at the top of the stairs before leading me into the living room, motioning for me to sit down. Crossing my legs, I leaned back and waited for whatever was coming next.

"You look very nervous, beautiful," he cooed, sitting next to me. "Why?"

I shook my head, unsure I'd be able to articulate my feelings right now. He reached out and covered my hand with his. "It's nothing, just a little anxious, I suppose."

"It's normal to be anxious, but we're not going to do anything until I am convinced that you're ready," he replied. I looked up at him. "All I care about is that you and Edward are happy. If you don't want this…"

"I do," I blurted out, clamping my lips shut when I realized I'd interrupted him. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He waved me off. "The only room in my house that you have to be careful of what you say, or do, is upstairs. I have faith that you're going to be a good girl for me, Bella."

Once again, my cheeks turned pink. His words send a shiver of pure excitement through me. Self-confident, Jasper always said what he meant, holding nothing back. He expected people to take him at face value and accept him, or reject him, accordingly. Edward came into the living room, sitting on the sofa behind me. He slipped his arm around my waist and my body relaxed into him. Like always he kept me centered.

"How was your drive?" Jasper asked, addressing Edward.

"Not too bad." He shrugged his shoulders. "We managed to get through the city before rush hour."

"Good, good." Turning his attention to me, Jasper asked, "How's your new book doing? I loved it. Definitely your best work yet."

"You read my book?" I gasped.

"Of course I did, beautiful." He brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. "You're an incredible writer, a true artist with the spoken word."

"Thank you," I whispered, breathlessly.

Jasper groaned and stood up. "We'd better eat dinner before things get complicated."

Pulling on my hand, he led me into the dining room, pulling my chair out for me. Thanking him with a simple nod, I sat down. Edward took the seat across from me, leaving the one at the end of the table for Jasper. I smiled at the familiar scene before us. Just twelve months ago, we'd found ourselves in these very chairs, sitting across the other. Of course, unlike last year, everything between the three of us had changed. We'd evolved into something none of us saw coming—a family.

"I hope you're both hungry," Jasper announced, pushing open the door to the kitchen with a bump of his hip.

"Starving," I giggled, looking at him.

He winked at me and set the platter of baked chicken in the middle of the table. He came back a moment later with a tossed salad and a basket of rolls. Settling in his chair, he placed his napkin in his lap. Jasper picked up his glass of wine, smiling as he looked from me to Edward.

"I'd like to propose a toast," he started. Picking up our glasses, Edward and I smiled at each other. "To new beginnings; may they bring all our hopes and dreams true."

Echoing his words, we sipped on our wine and began eating. We made idle chitchat, talking about work and life in general. Slowly, I felt my body begin to relax. Maybe it was the wine, but my nerves dissipated, leaving a peaceful wake behind. When we were done eating, we cleared off the table, filling the dishwasher. The three of us made our way back into the living room.

Stopping in front of the stairs, Jasper turned to me. "You've agreed to submit your body for me to do as I please for the next forty-eight hours. Has that changed?"

Taking a deep breath, I replied, "No."

He smiled. "Good. Anything you'd like to ask?"

"No."

Jasper shifted his attention to Edward. "Are you willing to share her with me, allowing me to do with her as I want?"

"Yes," Edward murmured.

Nodding, he placed his hands behind his back. "You're both to be ready for me in the morning at nine. Sleep well tonight, because tomorrow, we play."

"Goodnight," I whispered, stepping up and brushing my lips across his cheek.

-ANU-

At precisely nine o'clock the next morning, the door to Jasper's play room opened and he came waltzing in. I kept my eyes trained on the floor, just like Edward had taught me. While we lay in bed last night, Edward reminded me several times to keep my eyes down, not to speak unless given permission, and always address Jasper as Master. I tried to reassure him that I'd remember, but my greatest fear was to disappoint them both, losing the faith they held in me.

"Very nice," Jasper commented, stopping in front of the two of us. We were kneeling on the red mat just inside the room. Completely naked, our knees were shoulder width apart, feet crossed, and hands clasped behind our backs. "Before we begin, do either of you have any concerns that need to be addressed? Feel free to speak openly."

"No, Master," Edward replied.

"Beautiful?" Jasper asked, turning his question to me.

"No, Master," I said. "I trust you with all of me."

"Good girl." His words sounded pure and honest. Turning, he walked away from us. "Boy, follow me and, beautiful, feel free to watch, but I don't want to hear a sound."

Tilting my head up, I watched as Edward scrambled to his feet, falling into step behind our Master. Jasper led him across the room to a wooden arch that was curved around the top. Motioning for Edward to stand under it, Jasper reached up and attached a leather cuff to Edward's wrist, which pulled his right arm up and away from his body. He continued with his other arm and then moved to his feet, leaving him spread eagle.

"You're sexy when you're bound just for me," Jasper murmured, reaching up and stroking Edward's cheek.

Sighing, he dropped his hand and moved over to his toy cabinet. He pulled out a butt plug and ball gag. Moving back to Edward, he set them on a small table before pulling a bottle of lube out of the back pocket of his faded blue jeans and stepped behind him.

While he directed his question to Edward, his eyes were on me. "Have you been preparing yourself for me, boy?"

"Yes, Master, just like you told me to," he moaned.

"I hope so," Jasper hissed, nipping on his ear. "I have big plans for you today."

Edward's jaw tightened, his hips thrust forward. A wicked smile spread over Jasper's lips, I shivered in anticipation. He removed the cap from the lube, drizzling some over his fingers. Even though I couldn't see what he was doing, based on the way Edward withered; I knew he was preparing him, especially when he reached over and picked up the plug. Edward moaned once again, pushing his backside toward Jasper.

I struggled not to squirm, the urge to touch myself, or find some sort of friction, overwhelmed me. Dangling between his legs, Edward's cock was long and thick. I wanted to touch him, taste him on my tongue. Walking in front of him, Jasper ran a finger down the front of his body, gripping his length. Edward hissed, thrusting his hips toward him.

"Someone's eager," he teased. "Tell me, am I going to need to gag that talented mouth of yours? Or are you going to be quiet boy?"

Knowing better than to speak, Edward clamped his lips together. Jasper smiled while turning back to me. I shivered, the look in his eyes penetrating my very soul. He knelt in front of me, his jeans stretched tight across his thighs and his chest bare. I wanted to reach out, feel the air heaving through him, but I didn't dare. Jasper controlled my body and soul. Tilting my head back, his eyes searched mine, scorching straight to my heart.

"Follow me, beautiful," he ordered, stroking my cheek before standing up. I found my feet, padding across the room after him. Jasper stopped at a small, dark bench with a black, velvet cushion on top. "Straddle the bench, lying with your upper body against with the padding."

I followed his order, placing one leg on each side and laying so that my breasts were pressed against the dark padding. Jasper moved behind me and grabbed my hips, pulling me down so that I nearly fell off the edge. He pulled out a black strap and wrapped it around my upper thighs, weaving it between the bench's legs. Brushing his fingers across my bareback, Jasper moved up in front of me, kneeling by my head.

"You look exquisite on display just for me," he murmured, attaching a matching strap to my left wrist. Moving onto my right, he added, "All those nights spent talking, trying to get to know each other." He shook his head. "You teased me, beautiful. Of course, you knew just what you were doing, too, didn't you?"

I knew better than to respond.

Leaning so that his lips were just outside of my ear, he whispered, "I've longed to see my marks across your ass from the moment I saw you standing in my doorway."

A needy whimper slipped between my lips. Jasper chuckled, before kissing the space behind my ear. Standing up, I heard him walk away from me. With the way my body was positioned, I couldn't see where he went or what he was doing. My imagination ran wild, which only sent a tingle through me. Knowing him, he could be preparing for any and everything; that only excited me more. The echoing of his toy cabinet being opened then closed had my attention peaked. Moments later, Jasper knelt back in front of me. In his hands was a flogger with a steel ball handle and long, dark tendrils.

"Deer hide," he murmured. "I had it made special just for you. Now I know this is your first time, but if you need me to stop, just say the word. Promise me."

"I promise, Master," I whispered, meaning it from my heart.

Jasper nodded, brushing his lips against mine. "Don't hold back, beautiful. I want to hear your pleasure."

Standing up, he walked toward the other end of the bench, dragging the deer hide flogger across my skin. I trembled in anticipation. My breath caught in my chest when I heard the swish just seconds before I felt the first sting across my backside. The wisps wrapped around my torso, striking the sides of my breasts.

"Ah," I cried out, the mixture of pleasure and pain sizzling through me.

Behind me, Jasper inhaled sharply and Edward moaned, even though he tried to keep it inside. Less than a second later, Jasper struck me again. The straps hugged my hips, slapping against my flesh and making me his. Over and over, the stinging ache touched my skin. My moans and groans filled the room. The pleas for him to give me more, to strike me harder tumbled between my lips. My body trembled with the urge to let my orgasm go, but I held off. My Master hadn't given me permission yet.

"Oh, beautiful," Jasper murmured, running his fingers over his marks. I whimpered from his touch. "Your ass is a delicate shade of red." Sliding his hand further down, he cupped my soaking pussy. "Oh, my little beauty likes my gift, doesn't she?"

I didn't speak, knowing he'd already gotten his answer. Pulling his hand away from me, I whimpered, wanting more. He stepped in front of me, one hand reaching for his pants while the other nestled itself in my hair. His pants dropped to the floor, pooling at his feet. His cock, long and thick, was rock hard. Wrapping his hand around himself, he pulled my head back, rubbing the tip along my lips. Before I could stop myself, my mouth opened and I took him into my mouth.

"Fuck," he hissed, tightening his hold on my hair.

Sliding his hands to the side of my face, he began thrusting in and out, fucking my mouth and shoving his cock down my throat. I moaned around him, struggling to stop myself from rubbing against the bench. My pussy ached, throbbing for a relief that I hadn't been granted yet. The last thing I wanted was to disappoint my master. Just the thought sent me into a panic.

"Oh, Jesus fuck, boy, how do you not live inside her mouth," Jasper grunted, his movements becoming frantic. I pulled against the binds on my wrists, wanting to touch him, needing to help him find his release. "Oh, baby, I'm gonna cum. Show me how much you want it, beautiful."

Jasper twitched in my mouth, spurting his cum down my eager throat. He tasted better than I'd imagined, salty yet sweet at the same time. Not one drop slipped past my lips. Hoping I'd made him proud, I released him from my mouth, licking his cock clean before letting him go completely. My pussy ached, desperate for more from him.

However, instead of giving me more, Jasper pulled his pants back up and began undoing my restraints. He placed his hand on my back and helped me sit up. Squatting down in front of me, he rested his hands on my knees and searched my face for any sign that he'd gone too far. Even though I didn't utter a word, I tried to reassure him with my eyes that everything was perfect.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded and stood up. "On your knees and follow."

I slid off the bench, crawling after him. He strode up to Edward, who watched us with bated breath and a heaving chest. His fists were balled up, his jaw tight. Lifting my eyes up to his, I blushed from the sheer intensity pouring from him.

"Did you enjoy the show, boy?" Jasper purred, trailing a finger down Edward's chest. He nodded, knowing better than to muttered even a single yes. Jasper laughed and wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock. "I can tell just how much you liked watching me turn her ass red."

Edward swallowed thickly. Jasper turned his attention to me while he continued to stroke him. My eyes were locked on Edward's cock and Jasper's hand.

"Do you like watching me touch him, beautiful?" I whimpered, but didn't respond. The ache between my legs had tripled and if I didn't find some relief soon, I'd explode. Shifting his body so that he stood in front of Edward, Jasper dropped to his knees. "Would you like me to taste him, beautiful?" I moaned. "I'll take that as a yes."

Jasper smirked, before snaking out his tongue wrapping it around his the tip of Edward's cock. While he moaned, he didn't utter a word, instead thrusting his hips toward our Master's eager mouth. Jasper grabbed his hips, stilling his efforts to bury himself down his throat. Slowly and methodically, he sucked every inch of Edward's cock into his mouth. My thighs quivered, begging for my hand to sneak between them and relieve the pressure. Yet, I held strong, knowing the reward for my obedience outweighed the shame I'd feel for disobeying my Master.

While working Edward in and out of his mouth, Jasper slid one of his hands behind him, playing with the butt plug inside of him. Edward moaned, writhing from the mixture of his mouth and the toy. Edward's chest heaved, his breath coming out in heavy pants from the effort to stop from coming undone. Jasper owned his body, just as he did mine now.

Without warning, Jasper released Edward's cock and stood up. Edward whined, but didn't say anything else. With a smirk, Jasper began undoing his restraints, dragging a hand down his chest. "Don't worry, boy, I am not done with you. Go get comfortable on the bed, we'll be right there."

Edward walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Jasper knelt down next to me, stroking my cheek gently. There was a look in his eyes, something I hadn't seen in a while: a longing, maybe even a need. Just as fast as it appeared, it dissipated. Jasper stood up, running his fingers through my hair. "Follow me, beautiful."

Falling forward, I stayed on my hands and knees, following him over to the bed. Without a word, he picked me off the floor, laying me in the middle. I felt exposed, but unlike the first time I found myself in this room, the urge to cover my nudity wasn't there. I'd found myself feeling at home, but I knew it didn't have anything to do with the room and everything to do with the men surrounding me. While I needed Edward's love, his devotion to our relationship, I craved Jasper's touch, his control over my body—just as Edward needed him, too. Simply, he was our Master, to both our hearts and souls.

Jasper opened the drawer next to the bed, grabbing two condoms and placing one of them on the bed next to me. Ripping open the one still in his hand, he rolled it down Edward's dick, a smirk slipping over his lips when Edward moaned.

"My eager boy," he taunted, releasing him. "I've had enough play time for now. I want to fuck your pretty ass while you're fucking her. Can my handsome boy handle that?"

"Yes, Master," Edward replied, gritting his teeth together. The idea of Jasper taking Edward while he took me had me throbbing with need once again.

"Good," Jasper murmured, brushing his fingers across Edward's jaw. Leaning down, he captured his lips in a heated kiss. They were beautiful. "I've missed you."

For a split second the room became awkward. Jasper's admission was uncharacteristic for him. Taking a shaky breath, he pulled back and the mood shifted once again. "Neither of you are allowed cum until I say. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," we whispered together.

Jasper motioned for Edward to get in position. Rolling onto his hands and knees, he crawled up the bed, hovering over me. The tip of his cock rested just outside of my soaking, aching pussy. Edward moaned. I looked over his shoulder, finding Jasper behind him with the butt plug in his hands. Winking at me, he smirked and tossed it onto the floor, placing both his hands on Edward's hips. With a hard, yet gentle thrust, Jasper filled him, causing Edward to enter me.

I gasped; the feeling of my lover inside me while our Master took him was magnificent. My hands reached up, curving around Edward's shoulders. With the weight of both men on me, I couldn't move, not that I wanted to. Jasper's head fell back as he started a relentless pace. Every thrust of his hips controlled Edward's movements, which in turn controlled the way my body responded. Jasper had found the ultimate dominance of me, of us.

"God, how can your ass be so fucking tight, boy?" Jasper growled, sliding a hand up into Edward's hair, pulling his head back. He moaned, his hand sliding between us and grabbing my breasts. "Bite her; mark her as yours, as ours. Make her cum for us."

Letting go of Edward's head, Jasper shifted his eyes to mine. Edward dropped his lips to my shoulder, his teeth sinking into my skin.

"AHHHH!" I screamed; my nails dug into his skin. The pain soaring through my shoulder was enough to send me over the edge. My pussy clenched down around my lover, my orgasm washing over me.

"Boy, cum now," Jasper ordered, slamming into him.

Edward shuddered against me, a low whimper slipping between his lips. Jasper growled, stilling his hips and coming with us. Leaning his forehead between Edward's shoulders blades, he struggled to catch his breath. Though hesitant, I lifted my hand, running my fingers through his damp hair. Jasper pressed his head against my hand, lifting his gaze to mine. Need and longing filled his eyes.

Shaking his head, he shrugged my hand away, slipping out of Edward. He tossed his used condom in the trash can before grabbing his pants off the floor. "Downstairs. Ten minutes."

-ANU-

Edward and I climbed off the bed, neither of us sure what had happened. A line had been crossed when I touched him without his permission. However, instead of punishing me, he'd just left. That couldn't be good.

"Well, let's get dressed and get downstairs," Edward said.

"Okay," I muttered, knowing he too was disappointed in me.

Ten minutes later, Edward and I had dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirts and had made our way down the stairs. Each step felt steeper than the one before it. We found Jasper in the living room, standing in front of the entertainment center. In his hands was one of the pictures of him and Edward together, this one of their tenth birthday parties. I knew this because Edward had the same picture at our house, only he kept his memories tucked away inside a shoe box.

We stopped in the doorway, unsure of what to expect now.

"I've missed you two," Jasper said, almost making it sound like a weakness. He placed the picture back on the entertainment center and turned to us. "More than I'd like."

"Even though we talk every day?" Edward lifted an eyebrow, challenging his friend.

"A voice through the phone isn't the same as being able to see you myself." Shaking his head, he moved over and sat down on the sofa, resting his elbows on his knees. "It's lonely here."

"What are you saying?" I asked. Jasper lifted his eyes to mine, a faint smile spreading.

"I'm saying that I miss you when you're not here. My days are spent longing for the sound of your voices, but the moment I hang up the phone, my chest aches. I don't know how to deal with this feeling. Sometimes, I wonder if I should move, find a nice, small town to settle down in. Maybe, somewhere around friends, people who…care about me."

I bit my lip, my own smile tugging on my lips. "Are you serious?"

"Very, but not as your master," he replied. I tried not to show my hurt, knowing I'd cause a rift in our relationship. "Beautiful, not only as your master."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, slipping his hand into mine.

Jasper stood up and walked over to where we stood. Reaching out, he took our free hands. "I want this, all of you. I want to know what it's like to wake up in the morning next to you, to feel your lips on my body without ordering it. I want—no, I need—to be able to love you openly and without of fear of pushing you away."

"Love?" I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. "You love him?"

He nodded. "I do, beautiful, and I love you, too. You made me realize that I could be more than just his Master, but I'll understand if you both don't want me."

"Of course we want you," I scoffed, feeling my cheeks heat up when they both looked at me. "I mean, I do anyway."

Jasper shifted his eyes to Edward, who stared at him with wide eyes. "And do you, Edward?"

"I—I do, but…" He took a shaky breath. "I never thought you wanted more than this from me."

"Neither did I." Jasper smiled, bringing our hands up to his lips. "Not until you gave me a night unexpected."


End file.
